heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Achilles
|history= Achilles, the son of Thetis and Peleus, but it was spoken by all that his father was none other than the God Zeus himself. How else could his ability in battle be explained, as if touched by the Gods himself. It was said, that when he was born, he was dipped in the River Styx, held by his heel; thus making his heal the only vulnerable spot on his body to mortal weapons. In the Great Trojan war, Achilles is wronged by King Agamemnon of the Greeks and refuses to assist them in their battle against the Trojans. He had won a woman in battle named Briseis, but the King had demanded that Achilles turn her over to him. Achilles begged his mother to ask Zeus to assist the Trojans to gain ground in the battle, so that Achilles could regain his honor. Zeus interferes and the Trojans begin to gain the advantage. King Agamemnon realizes this and does all he can to appease the warrior, even returning the woman Achilles loved to him; it was not enough, Achilles was not to be appeased. To try and rally the Greeks, Achilles good friend Patroclus put on Achilles’ armor and charged into battle, only to be killed by Hector. The news of his good friends death would be what would urge Achilles back into battle. Thetis would ask Hephaestus to make him a new shield: The Shield of Achilles. Achilles goes on a killing rage, spilling the blood of many a Trojan, but keeping his eyes always open for Hector, the slayer of his dear friend. In fact, his rage is so great that Zeus actually sends the Gods down to the battle to try and restrain and slow him, lest Troy be sacked before it was supposed to. This was proof that Achilles’ rage could tempt fate itself. Eventually, Achilles catches up to Hector, with a little persuasion from Athena herself, and their fight ensues. In the end, Achilles is victorious and despite the request from Hector to have his body be treated with respect, Achilles drags it behind a chariot. Before the battle is over, Achilles is killed by an arrow to his vulnerable heal; shot by the Prince of Troy: Paris. It was widely rumored that the God Apollo guided the arrow himself that struck the Great Warrior; a rumor that was later confirmed and admitted by the Sun God. The interference by the Gods, although frowned upon was not reprimanded. The treatment of Hector’s body after his death appalled Apollo and he wished to continue to aid the Trojans. Achilles was dead. Zeus’ great warrior would be only mentioned in legend and classrooms around the world; that was until about 2 decades ago. Zeus felt the need for another strong warrior to be brought back to Earth; one much like Diana, the Amazon known as wonder woman. Diana had decided that she needed the Gods help to rescue her mother from Themyscira. None of the Greek Gods would help her. Diana sought out Kane Milohai; a Hawaiian God. Kane ended up taking in Diana as a sort of Adopted daughter, and earned her loyalty. Sometime later, Zeus needed the services of Diana and came to can, fist asking, but then demanding that the Hawaiian God turn Diana’s loyalty over to him; Kane refused. There was an epic battle, and in the end Zeus came out victorious and ripped Kane’s heart from his body. It would be with Kane’s heart, a divine fire, and the soul of an ancient warrior, that Zeus would bring Achilles back; granting him powers and abilities of a God. After all, he had the heart of a God beating in his chest. Achilles owes his born again life to Zeus, and as a result is at his command and ordered to fulfill any request or duty asked of him. Thus, he exists to aid the people of the world and specifically now those in New York City and Metropolis. How will he do? The Greatest Warrior the world has even known plans on making his presence known, and striking fear into anyone on the wrong side of the law. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character